Overprotective
by soso22
Summary: This one-shot is about poor sick teen Patroclus, and Achilles in his usual overprotective mode.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and no one

**Acknowledgements: **Special thanks to my dear friend **Spiritblaze **for giving me the idea for this One-shot and allowing me to barrow this cute nickname **"Little warrior **". Also thanks to **Little Leaf of the Redwoods** for all her help.

**Summary:** This one-shot is about poor sick teen Patroclus, and Achilles in his usual overprotective mode.

Normally being sick means that you worry about your health, and how to get better. For me I am just thinking how to stop my cousin from smothering me. I honestly do appreciate his concern for me; I however don't appreciate the smothering part. When is he going to understand that being sick doesn't mean that I was little again?

I laid in my bed feeling very bored, I didn't want to be there but it's not like I had a say in the matter. My cousin practically ordered me to stay bed until I start feeling better , which apparently he is the one who gets to decide that .

Achilles walked in my room, with a worried look on his face. I think if someone saw him they would think I was about to die.

He asked, "How are feeling today little warrior?"

Oh man, really LITTLE warrior am I still little? But anyway I was tired and I really wasn't in the mood to open up along discussion about me not being little anymore, knowing that his answer will be, "You will always be my little cousin."

He sat by my bedside and felt my forehead saying softly, "It looks like your fever had gone down. That is great." He then ruffled my hair gently.

Achilles continued, "But I should probably put some cold cloth over your forehead to make you feel better. "He really didn't wait for an answer or a sign of approval from my part. He just brought the cloth and the cold water and started applying them to my forehead.

After he was done he said," Will, you should probably stay in bed and rest."

I was going to object to that, but I thought there was no point of telling him that I was fine, so I just kept quiet.

He smiled at me as if he read my thoughts, saying out loud, " I know you are feeling bored already, but this is about your health and one can't be too careful."

"Actually cousin one can be too careful, too smothering is the right word." That is what I should have answered him with, but why start a conversation that I already know how it will end, so instead I just answered him, "Ok."

He got up kissed my forehead and left.

After he left, I really didn't feel like just staying there anymore. I got up and left the house, I didn't have any plans or anything to do. I just wanted to get the hell out of there and breathe some fresh air.

After I walked a long distance, (or what seems like it), I started to feel extremely tired. I thought to myself maybe I was still sick, and it was too early for me to leave my bed. I started to feel dizziness like the world around me was falling apart. I just sat there under some tree waiting for the storm to pass, but it didn't. I kept feeling worse and worse.

It looked like I didn't go far from home, because after a while Achilles found me. He said," Patroclus thank God I found you, when I went to check on you I didn't find you in your room. What happened? What are doing here? "He didn't wait for an explanation; he just came by my side and held me in his arms for a while. Finally, he said," I was so worried about you. "He released me and took a deep look at me. His eyes had nothing but concern and love; he was not upset, he was just worried.

I felt guilty, I just said, "I am sorry cousin, I was just bored."

He smiled and helped me up saying," Come on little warrior let's get you back to bed."

When I got up immediately all the weariness came to me, I stumbled back unable to stand up. Achilles realized that I was too tired to walk so he simply picked me up into his arms and started walking. I would be lying if I said that bothered me, if anything it made me feel better.

When we reached my bed, he carefully laid me there, and then he laid next me and started stroking my hair. It felt good to have him here so close, more so than I care to admit.

Much to my surprise Achilles said," I am sorry Patroclus, I should have stated with you and kept you company instead of leaving you alone. "I didn't object to that, I wanted him to stay with me.

He pulled me closer into his arms and said, "You should rest now."

"Are you going to stay?" I asked.

He smiled at me and said, "Of course, I am always here for you."

"Thank you," was really all I could say.

I realized then how much I needed my cousin. Maybe it wasn't a bad thing that Achilles was so overprotective after all he is all I have.


End file.
